


Doll

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Brothels, Character Death, Explicit Language, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Prostitution, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: Uruha was the brothel's perfect whore until he met love.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2010, posted to LJ in 2012. ((Why did I keep writing these f-d up fics around that time?))
> 
> English isn't first language. Unbeta-ed.

Ruki's brothel was the most famous one in Tokyo. In the short yakuza's eyes, the most valuable thing in this world was beauty, that's why his business was a blue-chip. Every whore in the brothel was exceptionally beautiful. And the most popular piece in the brothel was a young man called Uruha.

Uruha was the perfect whore, he never complained, never said a word without permission, only followed instructions. His face was unique with pouty lips and shining eyes, his features soft. He was so androgunous that he was often mistaken for a girl, no wonder he was so popular among Ruki's customers, and Ruki himself loved to spend the nights with Uruha too.

Uruha had been living in isolation ever since he was sold to Ruki. His mother had been a single parent, they had been pretty poor, so the woman had decided to sell him to the highest bidder when he was sixteen. It happened to be Ruki, and ever since then he'd been trained to become the perfect whore. A doll without wishes or thoughts.

Waiting for his turn, Uruha stood patiently next to Ruki at the entrance with lowered gaze every night. That night wasn't an exception either. He was wearing a loose purple yukata, his hair pulled into a messy yet stylish ponytail, his lips painted red with cherry-flavoured lipstick. When Aoi walked in with his friends, he noticed him right away.

Aoi didn't want to have sex with any of the whores, his friends dragged him here from a bar. "You can't die a virgin." they said, and despite every protest, they brought him to the brothel. Aoi didn't understand. He wasn't dying, he was only turning twenty this evening. So why all the fuss? Yes, he was a virgin, but why did it matter? He hadn't found the perfect guy to have sex with so far, so he wanted to wait.

"Can I help you?" Ruki asked, noticing the expensive clothing of his newly arrived guests. Tatsurou, Aoi's best friend nodded.

"We want the best whore for our friend here." he pointed at Aoi. "You see, it's his birthday."

Ruki hummed softly and nodded, looking Aoi up and down. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow when realized who the boy was, the son of the prime minister Shiroyama Akihito. "Of course. For such an important guest, I'm also giving a discount." the short yakuza said with a bow of his head. "I recommend this one here, he's the best. But if you'd like someone else, feel free to take a look around. I'll make anyone available for you, sir." he told Aoi.

"Umm, thank you." Aoi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess I'll take him." he said sheepishly, looking to the side. Ruki nodded and motioned for Uruha to lead their guest in his room. He watched the two of them disappearing at the end of the hallways before turning back to Tatsurou and the others to ask if they wanted a whore too.

Meanwhile, Uruha opened the door to his room and led Aoi in. The long-haired man stepped in hesitantly, taking a look around from the corner of his eyes. The only furniture in the room were a king-sized bed and a bedside table with various toys neatly placed on top of it, the lights dim, the crimson sheet on the bed made of satin.

"So... um... what's your name?" Aoi asked. He was pretty embarrassed by the situation, and Uruha couldn't not notice it. But being trained to be always polite with his customers, he didn't make any comments.

"Uruha, sir. But you can call me whatever you like." he said politely, his eyes glued to the floor. He was forbidden to look in the eyes of his customers unless he was ordered to.

"Uruha? That's an interesting name." the dark-haired man noted. "My friends call me Aoi. You can call me that too, I guess."

"As you wish, Aoi-sama." Uruha bowed. The long-haired man blinked at him.

"Err... Aoi is fine, no need for the formalities." he mumbled awkwardly and took a step towards the bed. He was silent for a while, watching the interesting looking sex toys on the bedside table. He couldn't recognize some, only the dildos and cuffs were familiar to him. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Uruha. "Look, I don't really want to have sex with you. No offense, you look really stunning, but I... well, the others dragged me here. Can we just stay here for a while, and then pretend we've had sex?"

Uruha tilted his head to the side, looking at the other for the first time since Aoi had arrived at the brothel. "Sure, if that is what you want me to do. I do whatever my customers want, after all."

Aoi gave him a bright smile and sat down on the bed. "So, let's talk then." he suggested, petting the sheets beside himself. Uruha obediently sat down and looked at the man with interest. He had never had such a client. Usually they didn't even bother to ask what his name was, they just jumped on him and fucked him roughly into the mattress. It was really awkward, he didn't know what to do with himself in a situation like this. "So Uruha... is that your real name?"

The young prostitute shook his head softly. "No."

"Then what is your name? Or you aren't allowed to tell me?" Aoi asked with a smile.

"I don't remember." Uruha told him honestly, his hands clenching into fists as he stared down at them. He really couldn't remember anything from his childhood, not even his name. It had been only eight years since his mother had sold him to Ruki, but he had no memories of the happenings before his first day in the brothel. Ruki's beatings - or 'training', as the short yakuza liked to call them -, had a brainwashing affect on him, so it seemed.

Aoi gave him a look of concern. "Oh. Well, my real name is Shiroyama Aoi. You might have figured out that the prime minister is my father." he said. He didn't expect the confused look that appeared on Uruha's face. The young man started to suspect something. "Wait. Do you know who the prime minister is?"

"Uhm... what's a prime minister?" Uruha asked, biting his lower lip in shame. He expected Aoi to slap him for being so stupid, but the long-haired man only smiled.

"To put it simple, a prime minister is like a leader of a country." he explained as simply as he could, although it didn't really cover the truth. "Say... did you go to school?"

"I don't remember." Uruha mumbled, looking to the side in shame. Aoi started pitying the beautiful being.

"Were you raised in this brothel?" he asked.

"No, I was bought by Ruki-sama when I was sixteen." he shook his head softly. "I don't remember my life before I became his property though."

Aoi sighed softly and reached out with one hand to gently brush a strand of stray hair out of Uruha's face. "I'm sorry to hear that. And um... what do you like to do in your free time?" he asked in an attempt to change the topic. Uruha looked at him with an expressionless face.

"I don't have any free time." he said. Aoi looked at him in disbelief, so he explained. "After I wake up, I have breakfast. Then comes practice until noon, when I have dinner. Then practice again, until the brothel opens. Then I serve customers. And after we close, I help tidying up the place, take a shower and go to bed."

"But what about when you have a day off? Are you allowed to leave the brothel?" the long-haired male asked, earning another look of confusion from Uruha.

"What's a day off, sir?" he mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. "No, I'm not allowed to leave this place. I belong here." he stated, and for the first time in his life he started to feel like there was something utterly wrong with this. Why wasn't he allowed to go out to the city? He had never questioned it, but now that Aoi mentioned it... It was strange. Why was he kept here?

"Oh." Aoi didn't know how to react. So the whores in this brothel were slaves? He found it disgusting and really saddening. He had many more questions, but he didn't want to make Uruha feel uncomfortable, so he decided to keep them to himself. Instead, he started talking about himself. For an hour, he did nothing but speak, telling stories of his life. And Uruha was listening in sheer interest. He liked the man's voice and he liked his stories, they were interesting tales of a world he had never known... or if he had, he couldn't remember.

But once that hour was over, Aoi needed to leave. He left Uruha there with a heavy heart. There was something about this prostitute that made him want to save him.

So he came back the next night, and then the day after. He became a regular in Ruki's brothel, paying for Uruha's overnight company more than any other customers could afford. The short yakuza wasn't too fond of the idea of giving Uruha only to him, but the money was convincing enough for him. What he didn't know was that Aoi wasn't fucking Uruha behind that closed door, but only talking to him. Their conversations were slightly odd, it was mostly Aoi talking about himself, how his day was, what he saw on his trips, what he liked, what he didn't. It took Uruha at least a month to get comfortable around the long-haired man enough to start asking questions. From then on, their conversations went on less awkwardly.

After two months, Aoi decided to buy Uruha for himself. He wanted to be with the honey blonde. He was falling in love with him, and wanted to free him from this isolated hell, from the golden cage he was kept in by Ruki. So he paid the short yakuza a visit with an offer. But Ruki refused to sell Uruha, he was more greedy than that. He wouldn't sell a perfect doll, no matter what. "You can come back here whenever and fuck him as much as you like, but sir, I'm not giving up on Uruha." that was what he said.

Aoi was furious. He couldn't visit Uruha every night, and soon he was about to go abroad. But nothing seemed to convince Ruki, so he decided to help Uruha escape.

"I won't come tomorrow. But the day after, you're leaving with me." he told the honey blonde and hugged him. "Say, Ruru," that was the nickname he gave the other a couple of weeks ago, "would you mind if I kissed you?"

"No." the honey blonde answered. And not only because he was told to fulfill any need their customers should have, but because he was falling into love with Aoi too, although he didn't realize that. He didn't know what the word 'love' meant.

Aoi kissed him sheepishly. He was still a virgin, and wanted Uruha to be his first. But not here in a nasty brothel. He would take good care of the other man, he decided, he would give him a nice room in his mansion and start dating him properly. Take him out to see films, to restaurants, or to the park stargazing.

Their kiss was innocent. Aoi's lips barely brushed over Uruha's own, the long-haired man's arms wrapping around the other's frame protectively. Uruha was the one to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over Uruha's lips, waiting for them to part and allow access to his mouth. He tasted the other's tongue slowly and gently, his hands coming up to rest on Aoi's lips. It only lasted for moments though, the long-haired man broke away quickly and stood up. With a smile on his face, he left the room. "The day after tomorrow. Wait for me." And Uruha did that.

But the next evening Ruki ordered him in his room. The short haired yakuza unzipped his pants, took his arousal out and pushed Uruha down on his knees. "Suck." he ordered. It was nothing unusual for the honey-blonde, Ruki liked to have sex with him just as much as any other customer. Ruki adored his beauty and loved making him submit. The short-haired yakuza had a thing for making taller men submit for him, it made him feel so much bigger than he actually was.

Uruha looked up into Ruki's eyes. He had never objected, he always did what he was told to do, but this time... this time he shook his head. "No." he said firmly. The short yakuza's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" he asked, his hands clenching into fists.

"No. I won't suck you. Ask somebody else." Uruha said and stood up to leave the room, but a slap across his face stopped him. Ruki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You fucking whore! How dare you!" he yelled and grabbed a fistful of Uruha's hair to drag him over to the bed. He practically throw him down on it and started shredding the whore's clothes and hitting him on he head.

The next day found Ruki in front of the brothel when Aoi arrived. He looked at the long-haired man with utter disgust on his face.

"We need to talk before you can get served." he told Aoi, who only raised an eyebrow but nodded and followed Ruki to his room. He looked around in the office the yakuza liked to use as his bedroom too, the sheets on the bed were fresh, everything seemed to be flawless except for a dark crimson blob on the floor. "You seem to like Uruha pretty much." Ruki said.

"You know I do." Aoi nodded.

"Yes. And I do wonder... were you the one who fed him all those lies? Were you the one who made him rebell against his fate and me?" Ruki asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Were you the one who told him he could get away from this life?"

Aoi stared at the yakuza for a long minute, but then he nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to take him with me. I wanted him for myself. He deserves much better."

"You ruined him. He was a perfect doll to play with. Beautiful. Emotionless. Obedient. But you ruined him." the short male said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Aoi's eyes went wide. "What did you do to him?" he asked, his voice shaking as his hands clenched into fists.

"I tried to fix him, but it was all in vein." Ruki said, his voice calm and low. "And I get no use of broken dolls."

"W...what did you do to him?" Aoi repeated, this time louder. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

Ruki smirked and pointed at the door that led to the bathroom. "In there. Take a look, if you want to."

Aoi swallowed hard and turned around. His legs were trembling as he approached the door and opened it. The sight that greeted him made him cry out loud in horror. Uruha was sitting on the floor, his back against the cold tiles. His wrists and ankles bound by ropes, his lips slightly parted, his body naked and bloody. His empty eyes were staring into the distance. He was dead.

Aoi dropped to his knees and screamed. "Why?"

He heard footsteps approaching from behind and a clicking sound as a pistol was pressed against the back of his head.

"You broke my perfect doll." Ruki said calmly. "And I don't care who you are, Shiroyama Yuu. You could be his highness the emperor himself, I wouldn't care. If you break a doll, you need to pay the price." And with that said, he pulled the trigger.


End file.
